The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Stone Tower "To return true light to this land, you must seal the doors of Stone Tower where the winds of darkness blow through. But Stone Tower is an impenetrable stronghold. Hundreds of soldiers from my kingdom would not even be able to topple it." — Igos du Ikana Stone Tower is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It stands to the east of the abandoned kingdom of Ikana. Link must climb the tower in order to reach the entrance to Stone Tower Temple, the game's fourth dungeon. Stone Tower is easily the largest crafted object in Termina, its height being surpassed by onl y the mountain of Snowhead; it is multiple times taller than the Clock Tower. It has countless holes on the surface, which could be windows through which boulders fall. The interior is a huge vertical shaft with floating blocks, which move when a certain switch is pressed. The black abyss below the first level implies that there are many sub levels. The tower contains many platforms onto which Link must climb using the Hookshot. The trios of floating blocks found within must be arranged into a line across which Link can jump to reach the next area. The switches in the tower must remain depressed for their corresponding blocks to remain in place, so Link must use the Elegy of Emptiness to leave shells of his different forms on each switch while he crosses. Link's climb up the tower is hindered by falling boulders, Beamos, and Fire Keese. An Owl Statue can be found near the top, across from the entrance to Stone Tower Temple. The Garo as the Makers of Majora's Mask The tower has clear connections to the Triforce, Majora's Mask, and the Four Giants. The fact that the Eastern Giant is held at the top of the tower seems to indicate that he was tasked with protecting Stone Tower Temple. The presence of the Triforce also is puzzling, as who ever built the tower obviously had knowledge of its existence. It is possible the Garo, the shadow warriors whose leader is found within Stone Tower Temple, were the makers of Majora's Mask, and that the pocket dimension Link fights Twinmold in was once a temple they had built to house the mask, or possibly the place in which they sealed it away since gamers learn that the "ancient tribe" sealed the mask away "in shadow." This is contradicted by information from Pamela's Father, who states that the Garo are spies from a enemy nation, implying they came from farther away. Due to the statement of Ikana's Igos du Ikana that his army could not topple Stone Tower, it seems clear that whoever was inhabiting the temple eventually became enemies of the kingdom of Ikana. Igos also mentions that when the "doors of Stone Tower" were opened, a curse flowed from its summit that laid waste to the entire region. This could possibly be the reason he and his soldiers attempted to climb the tower, to shut off the source of the curse and to destroy the ones that opened the doors of Stone Tower. The Ancient Ones Another more likely possibility is that the "Ancient Ones" that used Majora's Mask built the tower and Stone Tower Temple. Who ever built the tower had some knowledge of magic, since they infused the Red Emblem with the power to invert the tower and reverse gravity. This would also explain the appearance of the Triforce both within the temple itself and on the statues that line the way to Ikana Canyon, since the Ancient Ones were likely skilled in magic and probably knew of the Triforce due to its limitless magical power. Avian Species This theory states Stone Tower was originally a home for an ancient Avian race (such as the Oocca or the Rito). This race built Stone Tower, but not for the same purposes as its later uses were. The many "holes" on the temple served as living quarters for the members of this race, and the temple perhaps served as a town center or some similar thing (such as a place of worship for the Giant of the Eastern Canyon). The evidence of this is that the tower has many holes that serve very little practical purpose and that it would be very difficult to traverse, let alone make, a place with so many gaps unless the beings that made the tower had wings. Termina's Tower of Babel Another theory suggests that Stone Tower was built by the ancients of Termina to persecute Din, Nayru, and Farore. One of the leading clues for this theory is the obscured appearance of the Triforce, as it appears on the moving stone blocks within the tower, depicted as being licked under the crotch of a sitting creature – a motif suggested to be an expression of profanity, as a statement of rejecting the Triforce and Golden Goddesses. The theory implies that the tower was raised to declare a war against the heavens, in contempt of the idea that the goddesses would be their true creators. It also relies on the possible event that the goddesses would have made their presence known for the ancient royal family of Ikana – as they had for the royal family of Hyrule – in conjunction with the fact that the people of Termina had already proclaimed the Four Giants as their guardian deities and creators of the four worlds. It is suggested that the goddesses would have been rejected in favour of the Four Giants, while also provoking a rage for posing as what would have been perceived as blasphemy. The theory also suggests that the war could have been subject to sexistic views, pointing towards the phallic structure of the Stone Tower itself, including the four phalluses surrounding the temple entrance. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games